


Mad Mario Kart Skills

by readaholicgirl



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, Mario Kart, Prompt Fic, boyfriends fighting over video games, boys yelling at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholicgirl/pseuds/readaholicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Sock playing Mario Kart and angrily yelling at each other. When Sock loses he spends the rest of the day giving his boyfriend the cold shoulder. one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Mario Kart Skills

**Author's Note:**

> prompt idea from this [post](http://inkedlullaby.tumblr.com/post/97447768577)

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, hell, even children were playing outside but in this picturesque cul-de-sac there was a rivalry going on. One teen, one demon, were fighting it out on a Nintendo 64 Mario Kart race as they yelled at each other.

The game was simple enough, race around the arena three times against seven other drivers while trying to foil the others up to be number one. Simple right? Well, it would’ve been if they both stuck to the basic rules they set up at the beginning of this whole endeavor.

> Don’t use red turtle shells on me.  
>  Don’t specifically try to knock me out of the road.  
>  And most importantly, don’t EVER use the blue turtle shell on me.  
>  Also, if you get the lightening, don’t use it next to me just to run me over.

It was safe to assume all rules were broken the first cup’s round and they have been having re-dues for the last hour as the shouting escalated the more they “cheated”. Jonathan’s mother thankfully was out running errands and wasn’t here to see what would be hilarious sight of one teen yelling to the other side of the couch.

“You’re cheating!” Sock screamed as his driver spun out of control over a banana peel. He goes to smack Jonathan only to have his arm go through which just infuriated him more. “I thought we were playing fair this round?”

“Just like you played fair last time?” Jonathan mocked as he laughed when Sock slipped on another banana.

“That’s not funny!”

“I don’t know... I find it refreshing.”

“Jerk,” Sock mumbled as another computer driver passed him. When he finally got one of those prisms he was just tickled pink when he got a blue turtle shell and sent it out to Jonathan who was in first place.

“Fucking cheater,” Jonathan glared at him when he heard the shell going straight for him a few seconds before it hit him and knocked him to fourth place as Sock managed to squeak by second. “That’s it, it’s on.”

“Bring it,” Sock challenged as the last race popped up. Rainbow road, how ironic.

It started off bad as Jonathan knocked Sock out of the ring right off the bat which led Sock to shove Jonathan at that dog. Sock got lucky and got three green turtle shells which he used as a barrier as Jonathan tried to smash him which backfired.

More cussing was exchanged by the two teens as it escalated to shoving the other at the dog, out of the road and a lightening bolt and getting ran over. But in all this cheating, Jonathan managed to win Sock and got the special cup by a mere point.

Tossing his controller to the couch, Sock stormed out as Jonathan’s mom turned the key and entered with a bag of groceries. “Johnny, honey, help me bring the groceries in.” Jonathan sighed at Sock’s sore loser attitude and went to help his mom.

When he had the last stuff put away Jonathan excused himself to go upstairs where he knew Sock was waiting. It was one of their rules: Sock not hassle him in front of his mom.

Entering quietly, Jonathan braced himself for Sock’s reaction. “Hey Sock,” the floaty demon didn’t turn around having his back turned to his human charge. “You’re not still mad about it?”

Sock turned his head slightly but still didn’t face Jonathan. “Oh come on, it’s not a big deal, come here,” Jonathan said as he tried to bring Sock toward him. When Sock got like this it was best to just cuddle. Then the demon did something different and refused his touch as he walked through the wall leaving Jonathan alone.

* * *

Do you know the level of difficultness it is trying to get your demon boyfriend to stop being mad at you when your mom is in the house? Because it is quite difficult. Every time Jonathan got close, Sock would go intangible and leave the room via wall or floor.

_It was frustrating_ , Jonathan thought as Sock slipped through his fingers again, literally. And sure, normally Jonathan wouldn’t care _so_ much but this was Sock and the blond had this deep seated issue that Sock might disappear again.

It was bad enough that Sock specifically ignored Jonathan’s attempts at cuddling. And Jonathan doesn’t _do_ cuddling so readily because he doesn’t want his mom to see.

Like Jonathan said, it _was_ frustrating.

In his PJs, Jonathan tried one final attempt with his boyfriend. “Please Sock, come to bed.”

Sock shook his head. Guess the silent treatment was still in effect. Who would’ve thought Jonathan wouldn’t like Sock not talking.

“Please? I’ll let you be the big spoon.” Jonathan cajoled patting behind him. When that didn’t work the teen let out an exasperated breath, “Please, please forgive me?”

Sock wavered before caving and letting an exaggerated breath out, “Fine, on one condition.”

Jonathan nodded readily trying to get Sock back from his sour mood. “Okay.”

“One, I get to be the little spoon,” Sock counted off his green eyes twinkling, “and two, we’re playing a game of my choice because you cheat.”

“Deal,” Jonathan said as he lifted the blanket for Sock to cuddle into his chest. The long afternoon behind them, Jonathan kissed Sock’s neck as he rubbed his face inhaling Sock’s scent. “This is so much better.”

Sock didn’t say anything but he’s secretly pleased by all of his boyfriend’s attention and snuggled closer to his warmth finally relaxing and going to sleep.


End file.
